


Saving Grace

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for the prompt: <i> author's choice, author's choice, if only save points existed in real life.</i><br/>Disclaimer:  If only I had a part of this….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



Sheldon sighed. 

Knowing he was going to regret it, Leonard asked, “What’s wrong, Sheldon?”

“I was just thinking,” Sheldon said, spinning his forefinger on the mousepad of his laptop. 

“About?” Howard asked, giving Leonard the, ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’ look. 

“I was just thinking, wouldn’t it be great if save points worked in real life?” 

Sheldon’s repeated sigh was nearly lost in Raj’s excited, “Oh! Yes, that would be lovely! So when I tried to make time with a pretty lady, and it failed, I could use my save points and win her anyway!”

“Women?” Sheldon blinked a few times at Raj’s enthusiasm. 

“You know,” Harold said, making an hourglass shape in the air. “The female of the species.” 

“I just don’t understand why you’d want to use save points on women,” Sheldon sniffed. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “So, Sheldon, what would you use your save points on?”

“Something important?” 

“Like when Leonard got the last issue of _Green Lantern_ at the comic book shop?” Raj asked slyly. 

Sheldon straightened abruptly, looking like a preying mantis about to attack. “That’s exactly the sort of thing I was thinking about!”

“Of course you were,” Leonard grumbled, but smiled to himself. It really was sweet that he’d gotten the last available issue, even if Sheldon had whined for a week afterward.


End file.
